


Not Your Princess

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Sketchbook, doodle, shitty tattoo design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Come inside and have a look :v
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Not Your Princess

TBH she probably gets sick of people calling her princess and I'd love to see her wind up and just wail a fucker in the face (she tried to shoot Lady Une, I think she could easily give someone a bloody nose).

Anyhow, the colouring is TRAAAASH but this might be a candidate for a nicer digital or watercolour version.


End file.
